TENGO SED
by Magnolia A
Summary: Trabajo utilizando un soneto de Xavier Villaurrutia, presentado por vez primera en la Guerra Florida 2011


**Chicas es un receso de "Amor Agotado", calma no se precoupen, ya esta escrito el otro capitulo pero queria presentarles otra cosa... es un trabajo que realice en la Guerra Florida de 2011. Espero les agrade.**

* * *

**TENGO SED**

**Por. Magnolia**.

_**Para la realización del presente soneto-fic utilice un soneto de Xavier Villaurritia llamado "Soneto dela Granada". Espero sea de su agrado.**_

Candy estaba muy confusa en cuanto a sentimientos ya que desde que sabía que la muerte de Anthony había sido toda una farsa, la rubia estaba muy enojada con todo el mundo incluso con Albert, su furia era tal que no quería siquiera ver a Anthony… la actitud de Candy sorprendió muchísimo a propios y extraños… nadie le conocía esa faceta…. Desde entonces estaba de muy mal humor… a decir verdad pésimo… de hecho todos en esa casa habían hecho un consenso para ver que es lo que le pasaba a Candy… Albert decía que en su vida había conocido tanta mentira que esa había sido la gota que había derramado el vaso, Annie en realidad no sabía que decir, por su lado Archie decía que compartía la opinión de Albert pero lo más extraño era que ni siquiera quería ver a Anthony quien estaba loco por verla de nuevo… a pesar de ser el más afectado respecto a la actitud de Candy estaba muy sereno y tenía mucha confianza… tanta que Albert pensó que estaba un poco mal de la cabeza y le pregunto…

- Anthony… ¿de verdad no te afecta la actitud de Candy? Yo no se como me sentiría yo si eso mismo me pasara a mí… vamos ni siquiera desea verte…

- Sabes que es muy lógico tío… yo pensé lo mismo… no verla nunca…

- ¿en serio?

- Es verdad tío… yo se que es lo que esta sintiendo… ella no es mala… solo tiene una gran mezcla de sentimientos…. Tanto desea verme como no lo desea… tiene coraje, resentimiento y mucho dolor… su coraje no es conmigo en si, pero lo refleja conmigo porque soy yo el motivo indirecto de ese coraje… pero yo se que ella esta tan sedienta como yo…

- Quizás lo que dices de que solo tu eres el lugar donde ella refleja su coraje… pero ¿Sedienta? ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Tratare de explicarme… con mi supuesta muerte ella quedo anhelante de mi parte de muchas cosas como yo de ella a pesar de ser unos niños… ahora que somos unos adultos todo eso vino a ella y no sabe como enfrentarlo…

- Sabes sobrino en realidad no he entendido muy bien, pero… ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- Esperar…

- Pero el que espera desespera sobrino…

- Pero también recompensa a quién sabe esperar y se que mi recompensa será muy buena…

- Si tú lo dices… sabes que te deseo lo mejor

- Yo se que no estas muy convencido pero ya lo veras…

Así dejaron las cosas… y en efecto Albert no había comprendido muy bien a su sobrino, pero le tenía fe… Anthony había mentido… no solo esperaba… iba a actuar también… había escrito una nota a Candy acompañada de un flor distinta de las rosas para no delatarse ante Candy, dicho nota decía…

**_Es mi amor como el oscuro_**

**_panal de la sombra encarnada_**

**_que la hermética granada_**

**_labra en su cóncavo muro_**

Candy prácticamente no salía de su habitación… sabía que su primer amor estaba ahí y no deseaba verlo… bueno si pero no…. Abrió la nota… le pareció tan extraño… no obstante no se atrevía preguntar a nadie de la casa quién había gastado tal broma, pero tenía que admitir que le intrigaba… pasaron dos o tres días desde que Candy había recibido la nota anterior y su actitud seguía exactamente igual… no obstante eso no desanimaba a Anthony sabía que había logrado al menos sembrar la duda en la mente y el corazón de Candy por boca de Dorothy quien era la única que podía atenderla ella misma le había dicho que la rubia estaba muy extrañada… lo cual agrado al joven de las rosas... envió otra nota que decía…

_**Silenciosamente apuro**_

_**Mi sed, mi sed no saciada**_

_**Y la guardo congelada**_

_**Para un alivio futuro**_

Al recibir esa segunda nota el enfado de Candy ya no era tanto finalmente había comprendido que Anthony había sido victima de las circunstancias como ella misma… no podía desquitar su ira contra él… como una especie de iluminación la rubia había adivinado que quien enviaba las notas era Anthony en un intento por apaciguar su enojo además de estar dispuesto a esperarla… al leer ambas notas y juntarlas había comprendido todo… así que ahora su turno para enviar una que decía…

Acaso una boca ajena

- Hola Anthony… -dijo ella en un tono algo seco-

- Hola Candy –dijo el algo azorado-

- ¿Me permites? –cuestionó la rubia señalando la jarra del agua de la mesa-

- Desde luego...

Candy se acercó a servirse agua… prácticamente a lado de Anthony… después de beber el agua ella le dijo…

- Muchas gracias…

- No hay de que… ¿puedo saciar mi sed yo ahora?

- Esta es tu habitación y puedes hacer lo que te plazca…

Después de decir eso, la rubia había dado la vuelta un momento… había regresado su rubia cabeza al lugar donde antes estaba cuando de repente sintió que los labios de Anthony se juntaban con los suyos… no pudo resistirse... después de ese largo beso Anthony le dijo…

- Tenía tanta sed…

- Saciando tu sed… has hecho lo mismo por la mía… quiero dis…

- Shh… no digas nada… nadie podía lograr comprenderte… pero yo sí… lo importante es que estas aquí… conmigo… ahora… sin necesidad de buscar en ajenos lo que puedes hacer conmigo…

- Satisfaciendo mí sed con la jugosa granada…

Después de eso volvieron a besarse y empezaron a vivir su amor para en todos los sentidos comenzar a satisfacerse mutuamente…


End file.
